dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice is a 2016 American superhero film featuring the DC Comics characters Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman. It is the sequel to 2013's Man of Steel and the second installment in the DC Comics' shared film universe. The film is written by Chris Terrio, from a story by Zack Snyder and David S. Goyer, and directed by Snyder. The cast includes Henry Cavill, Ben Affleck, Gal Gadot, Amy Adams, Diane Lane, Laurence Fishburne, Jesse Eisenberg, Jeremy Irons, and Holly Hunter. It will be produced by Dune Entertainment and distributed by Warner Bros. Development began in 2012 whilst Man of Steel was in post-production when discussions between Goyer and Snyder on how to expand on the universe they created, leading to the idea of a team-up movie. Pre-production began at East Los Angeles College in October 2013, with principal photography starting in May 2014 in Detroit, Michigan. It was originally going to be released July 17, 2015 but it was later pushed back to a May 6, 2016 release before finally being brought forward to March 25, 2016. Sypnosis Fearing the actions of a god-like super hero left unchecked, Gotham City’s own formidable, forceful vigilante takes on Metropolis’s most revered, modern-day savior, while the world wrestles with what sort of hero it really needs. And with Batman and Superman at war with one another, a new threat quickly arises, putting mankind in greater danger than it’s ever known before. Plot Cast * Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne / Batman ** To be Confirmed as young Bruce Wayne * Henry Cavill as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman * Amy Adams as Lois Lane * Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor * Diane Lane as Martha Kent * Laurence Fishburne as Perry White * Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth * Holly Hunter as Senator Finch * Gal Gadot as Diana / Wonder Woman * Callan Mulvey * Tao Okamoto * Scoot McNairy * Harry Lennix as General Swanwick * Ray Fisher as Victor Stone / Cyborg * Jason Momoa as Orin / Arthur Curry / Aquaman * Christina Wren as Carrie Farris * Rebecca Buller as Jenny Jurwich * Jena Malone * Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Thomas Wayne * To be Confirmed as Martha Wayne * Coburn Goss as Daniel Leone * David Scott Diaz as Schmitt * Kristofer Connor as McCarthy * Will Blagrove as Rusty * Vince Orlando as Burrell * Zach Laboza as Luke * Steve Jasgur as Christie * Dar Allen as Norris * Mark Rademacher as John Manley * Michael Cassidy as Sam * Enrique Guzman as Cortez * Kiff VandenHuevel as Mazzuccheli * Jesse Nagy as Welch * Mason Heidger as Mike Rucka * Cruz Gonzalez-Cadel as Adriana Santos * Michael Shannon as General Zod Appearances Locations *Earth **Kazakhstan ***Kazakh Steppe ****Tyuratam *****Baikonur Cosmodrome **Themyscira **United States of America ***District of Metropolis ****Metropolis *****Daily Planet Building *****Lex Luthor's House *****Metropolis Park *****Superman Statue *****Wayne Financial Building ***Gotham ****Gotham City *****Aragon Theatre *****Batcave *****Bat-Signal *****Gotham City Jail *****Gotham City University Football Stadium *****Wayne Manor ***Kansas ****Smallville *****Kent Farm *****Smallville Cemetery *****Smallville Methodist Church ***Washington D.C. ****Washington *****The Pentagon *****United States Capitol *****White House Vehicles *AgustaWestland A109S *Batmobile *Batwing *Bell 206 *Boeing AH-64 Apache *Boeing F/A-18E/F Super Hornet *Dodge Charger *M939 Truck *Rolls-Royce Wraith Objects *Batarang *Batsuits **Mech Batsuit **Standard Batsuit *Bulletproof Braclets *Grappling Gun *Kryptonite *Lasso of Truth *Superman's Suit *Utility Belt *Wonder Woman's Armor *Wonder Woman's Shield *Wonder Woman's Sword Organizations *Batman Family *Capitol Hill Taxi *Central Intelligence Agency *Daily Planet *Gotham 13 Live *Gotham City Gas *Gotham City Police Department *Gotham City University *Gotham Transit Authority *LexCorp *Metrobus *Metropolis City Bus *Metropolis Fire Department *Metropolis Medical Services *Metropolis News 8 *Metropolis Police Department *Metropolis State University *Metropolitan Police Department *S.T.A.R. Labs *United Nations *United States Armed Forces *United States Capitol Police *United States Customs and Border Protection *Wayne Enterprises Events *Battle of Metropolis *Showdown in Gotham City Trivia * This will be the first time in history that Superman and Batman share the big-screen together. * The film was announced at the San Diego Comic Con International 2013, where Zack Snyder brought Harry Lennix up on stage to read a quote from the Dark Knight Returns (the famous "I want you to remember the one man who beat you" speech from The Dark Knight Returns) as the logo appeared on-screen. *In an investors conference, Warner Bros. CEO Kevin Tsujihara revealed that Bruce Wayne/Batman will be "kind of tired and weary and seasoned and been doing it for a while.". And said that "Ben is perfect for the vision Zack Snyder has for that character.". *First big screen appearance of Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Flash and Aquaman. See Also *Superman *Batman *Rumors External links *Official website *[http://imdb.com/title/tt2975590/ Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice on IMDB] Media Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - Official Teaser Trailer HD|Teaser Trailer #1 Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - Comic-Con Trailer HD|Comic-Con Trailer Category:Movies Category:Superman Category:Batman Category:Batman Vs. Superman